Albert Ganz
Albert Ganz is the main antagonist in the 1982 hit action film 48 Hrs. In the sequel Another 48 Hrs., he has a younger brother named Richard Ganz a.k.a. Cherry. He is portrayed by American actor James Remar. Biography Albert Ganz was a criminal who killed some people. he was apart of a gang called "The Western Brotherhood" motorcycle gang, along with his brother Richard Ganz a.k.a. "Cherry". He along with Reggie Hammond, Billy Bear, Henry Wong and Luther stole money from a drug dealer known as the "Ice Man", a half a million dollars. Reggie took the money and hid it his car in a parking garage and Ganz dropped a dime on Reggie, which Reggie ended up in prison and later on, Ganz would too be in the slammer. In 1982, Ganz escapes from prison with the help of his Native American friend, Billy Bear. They head back to San Francisco. Ganz and Billy later kill Henry Wong who was, an old friend of Reggie. Ganz has a pimp send a hooker for him and Billy to the Walden Hotel, he stole a credit card from a man named G.P. Polson, who would report the card stolen. Ganz catches Luther and his girlfriend Rosalie, walking down the street and demands where Reggie Hammond hid the money and threaten to break her neck and Luther tells Ganz he can't get the money till Monday cause the place that the money was stashed, will not be open till then. Ganz decides to keep Rosalie incase Luther tries to doublecross him. Ganz, at the Walden Hotel would get a visit from the police, with detectives Van Zant and Algren, with Jack Cates, who comes along to help. Van Zant and Algren knock at the door of Ganz's room and Ganz forces the hooker Lisa to ask who it is. Ganz fatally shoots Van Zant and wound Algren. Jack Cates goes after them and in the lobby, the hotel clerk tries to call the police and Ganz tells her to drop the phone. Cates knocks Ganz's gun out of his hand and then takes the clerk hostage. Algren comes walking down the stairs. Ganz tells Cates to toss him the gun and Billy won't waste Algren. Algren tells Jack not to do it, but Cates does give Ganz his gun. Ganz a few moments later, shoots Algren dead and tries to kill Jack, but fails and gets away. Ganz, not knowing that Reggie Hammond is out on temperary parole, is helping Jack Cates find him. Cates and Hammond the next day try to get Ganz at the subway station cause Luther got the money and is about to give the money to Ganz for Rosalie. Ganz and Billy Bear get away since a cop thought Jack Cates was a bad guy. Ganz is next seen on a stolen bus, where Billy Bear is driving and they pick up Luther, who gives him the money and asks Rosalie if she is ok and Ganz shoots Luther for asking her that question. Ganz sees Jack and Reggie and shoots at them while they are shooting back. Billy causes Jack's car to crash into a window of a store and Ganz and Billy get away. Later on that night, Ganz and Billy are at Casey and Sally's apartment and Cates and Reggie show up, making Casey take them upstairs to Ganz and Billy. Reggie shoots Billy and Ganz goes out of the window the climb to the alley. Jack and Reggie look for Ganz. Ganz manages to catch Reggie and hold him hostage. Cates tells Ganz that he is not going to make it, Ganz tells him I got you gun, I got the money, I got everything. Reggie tells him to take aim and blow his brains out. Cates manages to shoot Ganz in the arm and Ganz can't believe he got shot. Ganz tries to shoot Cates, but Cates shoots him dead. Category:Criminals Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Genius Category:Thugs Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Traitor